


Give Me Love

by f1stan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Italian GP 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1stan/pseuds/f1stan
Summary: Alex and George on their first date. Nervousness, love, deep and lasting friendship





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NHL__34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHL__34/gifts).

> Inspired by George's recent comments about Alex and him sharing a bed.  
I would like to thank Audrey who has supported me through my last two fics and Mai, who left a lovely comment on my previous fic.  
Merci à vous !

George stood at the curb of the restaurant Alex had told him to go to. Alex was five minutes late. He started fidgeting with his armbands, that had been gifted to him a couple years back by Alex, ones he never dared to wear in public. He considered them way too valuable to bring them anywhere. George looked around nervously, scanning the passing cars to see if he could not spot Alex’s car amongst the throng of cars waiting for valet service.

“George!” someone shouted from behind him. He quickly turned around, hoping to spot a tall guy with a bright smile and dark eyes that he liked. Unfortunately for him, the voice was high and he was wearing papaya colors.

_Oh. It is only Lando. _He thought to himself, shoulders slumping.

“What are you doing here?” said Lando, once he stood in front of George. “On a date?”

George blushed. “No, w-what makes you think that?”

“Well, you are glaring at me as if I’ve stolen your favorite toy.” He held up his phone camera on selfie mode for George to look at. George tried to make himself stand a little straighter and not look like a kicked puppy so much.

“Much better, he will like you more like this I’m sure.” commented Lando, reading the need for reassurance from a friend in George’s posture.

“Yeah, but he is late.” George said softly.

“Oh bummer, mate. I’m sure he has a good reason.” Lando knew that because Alex had texted him earlier in panic about what he needed to wear for a first date and if he could please keep George company as he might be late. It did not take him much to put two-and-two together.

“Do you want me to stay with you until he gets here?” he asked in a lowered voice, just in case people were listening in on them.

George nodded. “Yes, please.”

Lando took this opportunity to talk about the race and babble about his angry team radios and Carlos’s bad luck. “It’s not fair! Carlos has been working so hard during the break and he deserves points! I see him training on Insta and he does so much more than me, I want him to get points for the team and himself. He’s such a good driver…”

George only half-pays attention, still scanning his surroundings for Alex.

*******

10 minutes later, a harried Alexander Albon makes his way to the restaurant, panicked about having missed his first date with his longest friend George. He sees Lando next to a defeated-looking George.

Lando sees him arrive, pats George’s shoulder and directs the latter’s gaze towards Alex. He whistles and walks away, his best friend/wingman duties completed.

“I’m so sorry, George.” That’s his intro, having run 2 miles at full speed to be able to make it to his date on time. “Stuck with media commitments after the race, had to go back to the hotel to get changed, almost had a panic attack about my clothes, had to call Lando for help, checked the time, couldn’t make it here with my car, had to run to make it on time and I’m still… 15 minutes late.” He said as quick as possible.

George needs a couple of minutes to decipher all of this. When he does, tears gather in his eyes. “Y-you did all of this for me?” he whispered, voice breaking.

Alex took some deep breaths to calm himself. “Of course, you deserve nothing less for our first date, George. Shall we go in?” he said, gently taking George’s hand and leading him into the restaurant.

They were led to a fantastic table on the terrace, having a beautiful vista on Milan. Alex had made sure they would be alone with his reservation. The restaurant was used to these kinds of requests and had set up a four-square wooden table with a white tablecloth, crystal glasses, porcelain and decorated silverware. The restaurant had led them through a French double-door that they had covered in black curtain to shield the clients from view and give them complete privacy. At the center of the table lay a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of purple irises.

George was wide-eyed at the display before him. He struggled to keep his composure in front of the restaurant staff, so he sat down on his chair and started fidgeting with his armbands, a shy smile on his lips.

Alex had not missed that small smile, it was classified in his head as his favorite smile from George. It showed that he really was pleased and touched and that he was very close to happy tears. He could count on one hand how many times he had seen that smile. Once after his GP2 Championship victory and once at the very beginning of his career, when he had had his first international karting title.

Alex sat down opposite him and took George’s hands in his. “Those armbands aren’t they from Portugal?” he asked, breaking the silence surrounding them.

George nodded and tried to find his voice. “I put them in a safe box at home when we got back. I wanted to keep them safe and away from the circus, they are from a cherished time off from work.” He said, looking straight into Alex’s eyes and finding his courage again.

Alex grinned. He loved shy George, it was his favorite facet of George, but the confident man in front of him made him love him even more. “Why?” he asked, touched that his best friend (hopefully boyfriend soon) would keep something like that safe.

“Because they were from you.” He said.

The waiter interrupted their conversation for a minute, just in time to place their order and serve the champagne.

“To a very good Monza weekend and hopefully new beginnings” said George, bumping his glass against Alex’s and looking him in the eyes.

Alex just looked back and made his decision. _Before the end of the night, I will have kissed this man silly and made him my boyfriend_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at @l4ndo-norris. Come by and have a chat !  
Next chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
